Conversación previa a un matrimonio
by KAYAKO666
Summary: Holmes y Watson discuten, ¿Es un acto egoísta el matrimonio del doctor? ¿Son simples celos los del detective?


_Una pequeña idea para este día de puente, espero la disfruten_

**Conversación previa a un matrimonio**

-Le sugiero, mi buen amigo, que se retracte de su compromiso ahora que todavía es posible- dijo Holmes ante un atónito doctor Watson que, a pesar de tener contemplado el poco apoyo que recibiría de parte de Holmes, escucharle fue más duro que imaginarlo solamente.

-Holmes, esperaba…sinceramente esperaba que usted…

Sherlock Holmes se levantó del sillón y fue a pasear frente a la ventana, iba lentamente, muy concentrado como si estuviera frente a la resolución de un gran caso.

-Esperaba mal, mi querido amigo, tal vez usted no comprenda en la complicada situación que me pone de frente con su próxima unión. Debo agregar que no esperaba de usted un acto tan egoísta.

-¿Perdón?- el doctor Watson frunció el ceño, aquello iba aún peor de cómo lo imaginaba.

-No sé si pueda perdonarle tan fácilmente.

-No, Holmes, no me está comprendiendo en absoluto- el doctor Watson alzó la voz, su labio inferior temblaba, frustrado y dolido por la actitud de Holmes- Dígame, ¿Por qué la idea de mi matrimonio le es tan aberrante? Usted es mi padrino de bodas y mi amigo, mi mejor amigo.

Holmes le dio la espalda y se entretuvo con el paisaje gris de Londres, acababa de llover y por toda la calle Baker había charcos de agua. Vio con aburrición a la gente ir y venir. Nada nuevo, ningún caso, los criminales se habían quedado en las sombras en el momento perfecto para obligarlo a centrar su gran cerebro en la boda de Watson.

-Para tenerme en tal alta estima, Watson, usted me ha cambiado a la primera oportunidad por unas bonitas faldas y una sonrisa coqueta.

-Holmes, Mary no es ninguna intrusa.

-¿Cómo le llamaría usted?

-Mi esposa, una amiga, ella sería su amigo su usted se lo permitiera- el doctor Watson miró la figura alta y delgada de su amigo, de repente se le ocurrió que aquella discusión no tenía sentido, a veces Holmes solía ser muy testarudo, como un niño pequeño y aquella situación podría ser una de esas rabietas.

-Soy un hombre ocupado, Watson, no tengo tiempo para más amistades.

-Lo tuvo para la mía.

-Fue un caso excepcionalmente diferente.

-¿En qué sentido?

-Lo casos, Watson, aunque usted no cuenta con las habilidades deductivas necesarias para la resolución de los casos, su ayuda ha sido inconmensurable en muchos sentidos, ¡Y ahí está el problema! Usted primero me ofrece su ayuda y ahora me la quita para irse a realizar su vida marital!- le acusó sin verle, el doctor Watson reflexionó las palabras de Holmes, de momento le parecía la más magnífica confesión del aprecio que sentía por su compañía, Holmes siempre tan negado para las expresiones de afecto ahora parecía explotar en un arranque de extraña sinceridad.

Aquello agitaba el corazón del doctor, al mismo tiempo le hacía enfadar. Seguía teniendo mucho de infantil aquello.

-Holmes…míreme…-el hombre más alto no le obedeció, así que el buen doctor libró la distancia entre ellos, al ponerse entre Holmes y la ventana encontró su rostro abatido, hasta los fríos ojos grises del detective no parecían capaces de absorber toda la desolación que implicaba el matrimonio de Watson.

Watson mordió sus labios y tragó duro, fue como un golpe de culpa difícil de ignorar.

-Holmes- parecía necesitar armarse de valor para hablar- mi matrimonio no acabará con nuestra amistad, mucho menos con nuestras aventuras…

-¿Qué hará el día después de su matrimonio, Watson?

-Ya se lo dije, Mary y yo iremos a Paris para la luna de miel.

-¿Y si yo le necesitase para un caso justo después de su boda?

-Holmes, no me…

-¿Haga elegir? ¡Lo ve, Watson, tarde o temprano su deber como esposo se interpondrá!

Holmes se apartó y Watson no supo que decir, durante los años de convivencia Holmes había sido su prioridad, ahora su matrimonio y Mary debían serlo, sin embargo aquella peculiar conversación con Holmes le habían hecho dudar a tal grado que ya comenzaba a extrañar las aventuras con su amigo.

-Váyase, Watson.

-Si tan sólo…

-Se que su…encantadora prometida le espera para ultimar los detalles de su boda, no la haga esperar.

El doctor Watson tardó en reaccionar y cuando lo hizo, tomo su abrigo y sombrero para partir, a unos pasos de la puerta se detuvo.

-Iría con usted, Holmes, aun si el día de mi boda usted me necesitara, dejaría todo de lado e iría con usted. Fuera lo que fuera, ¡Sepa Dios cual es la razón por la cual lo haría! Pero le juro que no le engaño, es usted mi prioridad y a pesar de Mary siempre lo será.

Holmes no expresó nada ante sus palabras y ni le detuvo cuando se marchó. Tampoco le buscó en los días subsecuentes y sólo se volvieron a encontrar el día en que el doctor Watson pisaría el altar.

-Dos homicidios, una habitación cerrada, mi querido amigo, ¿Cumplirá su promesa?

Dentro de la iglesia todo mundo esperaba al novio, la novia en el altar lucía radiante, pero afuera la propuesta de Holmes lo superaba todo.

-No he traído mi arma.

-Puedo perdonarle esta vez su enorme descuido- Holmes sonrió y la sonrisa fue correspondida.


End file.
